


Habits

by TianaLolipop



Series: Maribat 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, b!dbwm2020, bio!dad bruce wayne, bio!dad bruce wayne month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaLolipop/pseuds/TianaLolipop
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Marinette did not expect that when she met her brothers, some of her habits would pass on to her.
Series: Maribat 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Once again I say that English is not my mother tongue.  
> ~ I certainly do not know how to write abstracts -.- '

_**Dia 4 - Hábitos** _

* * *

It had been two weeks since Marinette had arrived at Wayne Manor and in fact, she had realized that in these two weeks, some of her brothers' habits had passed on to her, not that she cared, her father on the other hand was a different story.

It all started when Marinette commented to her family that when she was younger, she was doing gymnastics and with that, Dick decided to teach Nettie more, so a competition between the two began to see who could hang on the mansion's illustrious longest.

However, Jason didn't want to be left behind and decided to teach his new little sister to ride a motorcycle, which would not be a problem, but with the motorcycle came leather jackets of all colors, leather pants and even boots. leather. Bruce was a little concerned that Marinette would start acting like Jason and push him away. However, not only was that what Jason taught Marinette, he also taught her what literature was and in the middle of the night, when they both could not sleep, they found that they both loved Shakespeare's works and Jason was the first to discover that Marinette it was Ladybug.

With Tim, Marinette learned nothing, as they were alike, both were insomniac, had a worrying coffee addiction, and both loved riddles and cases to solve, but Marinette could say that if she had to choose between all her brothers, Tim would be the one. your favorite.

With Cass, Marinette learned to communicate with sign and body language and without anyone knowing, Marinette told all the things she went through and goes through, so Marinette and Cass were often found talking without words and both creating gestures for when they wanted to have a conversation among your brothers without them knowing it.

However, it was with Damian that she connected most, ironically, with fencing. She was good, but with Damian, she became better, if someone asked her how in two weeks she became almost a fencing master, she would say that she trained a lot, but the fact was that with Damian training, he didn't I was afraid to hurt her like Adrien and Kagami.

At the end of the two weeks, when Sabine and Tom arrived home, they thought she was still the same, but that changed the moment she arrived at the kitchen on Monday morning ready to go back to school, she was not only up 1 hour before class started, how her dress changed. Sabine can't help asking:

\- Mari dear, is everything okay?

\- Yes, why? - replied to Marinette taking a sip of coffee

\- It's time. - Tom commented

\- In the two weeks I had out, I would wake up early, - said Mari, shrugging. - See you later, Mamma, Papa. - Mari said goodbye, leaving home

Sabine and Tom looked at each other, and Tom couldn't help asking out loud:

\- Was that a pink leather jacket?

Marinette while walking to school can't help thinking.

_"I thank the heavens that Alfred has managed to get me up early to become a habit."_


End file.
